


All Wounds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman TAS episode The Underdwellers, Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King reveals various emotions after his pet alligators appear with a boy. Inspired by the Batman TAS episode The Underdwellers.





	All Wounds

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after two alligators approached him. ''My pretties. My pets,'' he said. He scratched their snouts at the same time. The Sewer King viewed them rolling on their backs. His smile remained as he scratched their bellies.

*My children are obtaining various items for me now. They bring wrong items to me sometimes. They are clumsy sometimes.* The Sewer King began to scowl. *I'm always distressed if my children are clumsy. They almost harm me. They almost harm you, my pets.*

The Sewer King heard footsteps and viewed a boy appearing. ''Did you steal anything nice this time?'' he asked. He glanced from his fancy pirate-like garments to the rags the boy always wore. The Sewer King trembled with rage the minute the boy frowned. He began to point at him. His finger shook. ''Y,y,y,you cause me distress!''

After trembling, the boy stepped back and on one alligator's tail. He saw the Sewer King's wide eye. The boy fell forward before he scraped his knee. He winced. Many tears ran down his face. He viewed the Sewer King scowling and trembling again.

''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Y,y,y,you cause me distress! Y,y,y,you cause my beloved pet distress!''

The boy ran.

After finding cloth on a table, the Sewer King used it to bandage the alligator's tail. He forgot about the boy's scraped knee. The Sewer King's smile returned after the alligator licked his face.

 

THE END


End file.
